


As Lady Edmund Requires

by Abyssia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: Linhardt, as the spouse of the new Margrave Edmund has a life of leisure ahead of him. But for his overburdened wife, he is more than willing to put in as much effort as needed. Even if that means gently nudging her to be more assertive in all areas.In which Linhardt encourages his wife to let go of her stress by railing him into their bed.(written for 3houseskinkmeme)
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	As Lady Edmund Requires

**Author's Note:**

> once I saw this prompt my vision went white and I couldn't stop until it's done. Who woulda thought that lin getting destroyed by Mari's strap would finally get me to write for my other one of my top three Linhardt ships (everyone did. This is very predictable.)

As much distaste as Linhardt had always held for the obligations and restrictions of nobility; being the trophy husband of the new Margrave Edmund certainly had it’s perks.

Yes, Linhardt occasionally had to stuff himself into an uncomfortable suit and appear by his wife’s side at public functions, but he found that he didn’t much mind, when it was with her. Even with as much confidence as Marianne had developed in the years since they met during school, Linhardt can tell that she stands just a little bit taller when his arm loops through hers 

But Linhardt sees in his beautiful wife a faint spark of potential. The way that she grabs his shirt into a kiss; how she ruts and grinds—hungrily taking his cock in and out when they make love. It’s faint, pushing at the edges, but Linhardt can see, and to him, it seems like she might just need a little extra push.

Over the course of their relationship, they have grown as familiar with each other’s bodies as one could expect as a married couple. Linhardt’s fingers and tongue explored her folds and lavished her clit with practised ease by now. 

And in return, Marianne learned to explore him in return. She could reduce him to a shuddering mess in seconds, and fastest when an oil-slicked finger probed down below his taint.

Marianne was incredibly busy, and so Linhardt valued his freedom and cherished the time that he got to spend alone with her. His free time was honestly almost evenly split between indulging his own curiosities and finding ways to spoil his beloved wife. Recently, he has been preparing a few choice items to hopefully help coax out the dominant potential he saw in her. 

An exquisite, expertly crafted dildo and a custom made leather harness, complete with ermine fur lining and made to fit Marianne’s measurements exactly.

Linhardt has been waiting for the perfect opportunity. As lately, Marianne more often than not just collapses into bed with hardly a word for some much-needed sleep with her spouse. Linhardt certainly doesn’t mind that either, but he knows that she has her needs just as much as he does.

One day, Marianne ends her workday surprisingly early, returning to their quarters, somehow more silent and tense than usual.

Linhardt stands up from his desk and cautiously approaches her from behind.

“Marianne,” he says. His low soft voice was still enough to cause her to start. 

“Linhardt! I didn’t see you there,”

“Mmm,” he approaches, already itching to relieve all the built-up tension in her body. He first places both hands on her shoulders, feels her tense up and then relax. “My love, if you are not otherwise engaged,” he slides one hand down to rest on her hip, the other looping around just under her breasts. “I have something for you that might prove helpful in releasing your clearly quite troubling level of stress.”

Marianne lets out a short sigh and leans back against her spouse, letting her eyes drift shut. “I have...chosen to take the afternoon off, I suppose you could say,” she replies. “I was...hoping to spend this time with you of course. You just seemed so busy when I came in—”

Linhardt leans his face into the crook of her neck. “Marianne—” he tries not to sound exasperated, even though this is far from the first time he has had to remind her. “If I am here in our quarters, you are free to ask of me whatever you wish,” he says before pressing a slow kiss to the skin of her neck. 

Marianne shudders and places a hand over Lin’s on her hip, holding it there. “I see...well then,” she sputters. “I have missed you recently. I was honestly hoping that you and I could—” even if Marianne had grown to be all but shameless in their private bedroom activities together, she still seem to struggle outside of them. Linhardt found it cute, as he was still able to understand what she wanted regardless.

“If you wish to engage in sexual activities than there is nothing to be nervous about. I was, in fact, going to suggest similarly.”

“Oh...” Marianne flushes and starts to wriggle around in Linhardt’s grip, turning so that she can wrap her arms around him. 

“And if you are amicable to the idea, I actually have a suggestion for something new that we can try. And if my observations have been correct, I know that you will enjoy it,” he says, resting both hands on her hips.

“Well. I trust you, Linhardt,” he did promise to always watch over her, and she found that she didn’t mind his constant and careful observation now, because it often resulted in things like this that they could enjoy together. 

Linhardt’s lips tug into a small smile as he looks down at her. She pulls away enough to stand on the balls of her feet and kiss her spouse. Linhardt cannot help but let out a low satisfied noise deep in his throat, something about her taking the initiative, even in the small ways just made every feeling and sensation more gratifying.

Linhardt expected her to pull away, but instead, she kisses him deeper, parting his lips with her tongue, a low moan exiting her throat in return. Linhardt can already tell that his calculations were in fact, accurate.

Once they part, Linhardt then leads her by the hand back to their bedroom. Explaining in very plain terms his intentions, causing Marianne to flush further but nod along in agreement nonetheless.

Before long, preparations were finished, Linhardt wearing nothing but a hair tie to keep his bangs out of his eyes, and Marianne with her harness and new strap. Linhardt sits back against the bed, pillows behind his head, a firm angled cushion already propping up his hips. He watches Marianne's approach with heavily lidded eyes, taking in the contour of her breasts and thighs. It would be no good for Linhardt to get too ahead of himself, but he has to make sure that he is loose and wet for her, the process for which has inevitably made Linhardt rather distractingly hard.

Linhardt can see it in her again, even stronger. The way she licks her lips, how her spine curves as she crawls onto the bed with him. There is a hunger there, and a need for release beyond that of just orgasm.

“Marianne, my dear Marianne,” he reaches his dry hand towards her and she crawls up on top of him, her strap hovering tauntingly even as she leans her face into his hand. “Remember, there is no need to hold back. I have made sure to test this dildo thoroughly in private. I am more than capable of fully handling it.”

Marianne still appears hesitant. “I just...I don’t want to hurt you,” she says, her hands resting on both of his shoulders. Linhardt’s eyes drift down, across her rather muscular arms. He remembers how she looked, wielding Blutgang with such impressive poise, and frankly, he would not mind just a bit of that strength turned on him. Linhardt didn’t have a particular love for pain, even sexually, but what he did love was when Marianne was able to move without fear or hesitation. 

“Marianne. We both have medical training, it will be fine,” he says while gently caressing her cheek. “You do, actually want to do this, yes?”

Marianne appears to acquiesce, her nails digging into the skin of her shoulders. “Yes...I do,” she wiggles her hips, feeling out the smaller dildo that was strapped into the reverse side of her harness, already resting quite comfortably inside her. 

“I really should roll over for this,” he comments. “But I am at your mercy, and you can make the call.”

Marianne blinks, letting her eyes drag down Linhardt’s body. “Not yet,” she says, her voice starting as a whisper, but with a clear stronger note behind it this time. “I want to see what you look like first, with me inside you,” Marianne’s tone continues to strengthen, and Linhardt takes in a sharp gasp, feeling his anticipation rise along with Marianne’s confidence.

Linhardt then draws his knees up closer to his body and hooks one leg over her lower back. “Please, be my guest,” he says, his breathing already quite heavy. “Marianne...”

She nods and inches her hips forward, just teasing at his entrance. Linhardt has to hold back an annoyed groan, instead just resting an encouraging hand on her upper arm. Linhardt’s erection twitches and he starts to push back against her as she slides the dildo in further. Just the stimulation of the sensitive ring of nerves was enough to make Linhardt’s jaw and hands clench.

“Marianne,” Linhardt gasps, perhaps sounding a bit past desperate and potentially troubled to Marianne, because it caused her to stop her slow approach. “Remember what I taught you, when fingering me?”

Marianne nods, meeting his gaze with a serious expression on her face.

Linhardt lets out a heavy breath, jerking his hips impatiently. “Just keep that in mind, aiming for my prostate is desirable.”

Marianne nods, carefully moving her hips at a sharp upward angle. She did not even need to ask for confirmation as Linhardt’s response made it more than obvious that she had been successful.

Linhardt’s eyes squeeze shut, his lips hang open and his back arches. Marianne’s expression remains blank for the moment, but she drinks in Linhardt’s every reaction, her own lips starting to part as her breathing too starts to deepen.

Marianne then, somewhat suddenly pulls out. Linhardt is about to complain when her hands dig into his hips, clearly trying to get him to roll over.

Linhardt can’t help but grin before obediently getting into place on his stomach.

Marianne first lays out flat against his back, and he can feel her soft breasts squish in a way that he wishes he could witness for himself. But feeling it was almost as good, and feeling the dildo line up against his hole against was more than enough to make him forget everything else.

“Marianne...” he whines, bunching up some pillows under his head and chest. “Oh please—just absolutely destroy me~”

This elicits a small squeak from Marianne, but she plunges the dildo back in nonetheless. Linhardt lets out a deeply satisfied groan, going even harder at the sensation of being filled up.

However, his lower body turns to jelly once Marianne starts in earnest. She clenches her thighs together, working the other side of the strap against her own g-spot. As a result, she grinds against Linhardt’s rear in a long circular motion that causes Linhardt to let out a long wail. 

Marianne keeps going, extracting her own pleasure by grinding her clit into him and clenching around the toy; all the while she sees fits to clamp her hands down on her hips as drags the dildo in and out of him in short strokes; aiming sharply down when she wants to hear him scream.

Linhardt, once again, is reduced to a quivering mess as soon as she puts in even the slightest about of effort and passion. Perhaps Linhardt is just that easily overcome, or perhaps Marianne is just that overwhelming. 

Marianne wraps her arms around his chest, pressing her face into his back as the end approaches. Linhardt, however, cannot hold on any longer and buries his face in a pillow as he cums, not wanting to distract Marianne as she crests against him.

Linhardt does, however, go limp, even as she ruts a few final times, mewling and then letting out a cry, her hips jerking as the orgasm finally washes over her. 

Unfortunately, it feels as though that burst of assertiveness leaves her along with the tension. Marianne wriggles out of the harness and crawls up to Linhardt’s side. “Linhardt? Are you okay?” She asks, concern making her voice peak in pitch again.

Linhardt rolls onto his side and pulls his wife into a deep embrace. “Forgive me, I cannot speak, for I believe I have been slain by the fearsome warrior, Marianne,” he mutters while pulling her in for a lazy kiss. 

Marianne sputters and buries her face in his neck. 

At the very least, Marianne does feel far less tense, and he is not about to complain about her clinging so close, no matter if it is out of embarrassment or desire. “That was splendid, Marianne,” Linhardt whispers into her ear, his words starting to slur as exhaustion started to catch up to him. “I can only imagine that the next time will be even more—” his words die out and his head lulls against hers. 

“Lin? Linhardt!?” He is fast asleep. Marianne wants to know what Linhardt was going to assert about their next hypothetical encounter, but she supposes that she can learn when the time comes. She is, truthfully, still a bit dazed from the whole ordeal, but she finds that she enjoyed it all thoroughly. But for the moment, she will complete her relaxation by falling asleep, sweaty and breathless while in the arms of the one she loves.


End file.
